MY Heart Draws a dream
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: una historia de romance de hyde por la lectora el famoso cantante de l arc en ciel y vamps ahora soy nueva asi que no se como ponerle las categoria perdonen
1. Chapter 1

estaba en una nueva ciudad en un país desconocido para mi estaba sola esto era lo que quería no es así llegara al país soñado Japón mi gran sueño era conocer a l arc principalmente a hice pero tenía un miedo insaciable a que el solo me mirara como una de sus fans y como no si lo era así que no daría gran importancia pero ese desprecio me rompería mi corazón en mil pedazos no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o solo una obsesión solo sabía que muy dentro de mí esto no podía ser verdad y que solo me causaría dolor este sentimiento hacia él y así era pues cada vez me quedaba más sola y el de seguro tenía la mujer que quería sus pies y como un ser tan perfecto se fijaría en mí en una joven que no es linda que no es femenina y no se arregla y precisamente no lo hacía por miedo a verse peor no lo sabía pero eso era segura por andar viendo lo inalcanzable quedaba cada vez más sola y ese alguien de seguro era feliz con otra persona más apenas me instale en mi departamento para luego ir a la escuela al día siguiente me sacaron la foto y me entregaron una credencial con la que podría entrar y salir de la universidad los días pasaban más normal no había nada nuevo era como decirlo una chica más en un mundo grande había conseguido amigas pues no tenían prejuicios y es gustaba lo mismo que a mí en si las personas eran muy respetuosas nunca te hacían el feo y eran amable compañeros y amistades conocía cada vez más iba a ver un concierto en la ciudad del arc pero no sabía si ir todas mis amigas sabían lo mucho que amaba a hyde y la banda además de que le acosaba como fuera por internet ellas sabían todo me invitaron pero decidí no ir por el miedo a que rompan mis sueño eh ilusiones por miedo a que rompan mi corazón pero de tanto que me insistieron fui que más daba aun que era genial y estaba feliz por verlos escucharlos en vivo pero algo en mi decía que mi ilusión de que ese ser perfecto que es hyde ni me voltearía a ver conseguimos entradas en primera fila desgraciadamente no podríamos verlos en persona como es el VIP pero con tan solo verlos cerca era suficiente mis ojos brillaban a ver el lugar tan grande y majestuoso llegamos temprano todo iba bien hasta ahora nos sentamos de repente el lugar se llena en un segundo como no era l arc en ciel las luces se pagaron y solo alumbraba el escenario salía tetsuya con su bajo yuki con su batería y ken su guitarra de repente se escuchaba su voz y era el cómo no reconocerlo esa voz tan hermosa mismo canto de los ángeles benditos su voz llenaba mi alma mis ojos brillaban por verlo y así fue tanto me llego la canción que mis lágrimas salieron a flote era la canción blurry eyes y como no la misma canción describía esta situación puedo tenerte cerca pero jamás alcanzare tu corazón mis lágrimas salían más y más no podía parar y al verle que volteo - me vio a mí me vio a mí - repetía en mi mente esas palabras después su mano poso en su hermosa boca y mando un beso de sus labio hacia el aire dirección a donde estaba - me lo mando a mi - repetía en mi cabeza voltee y no era la única que estaba aquí había muchas chicas hermosas más que yo así que agache mi cabeza y limpie mis lágrimas y más aún deje de crearme ilusiones ya era la última canción una feliz era la de love filies amaba esa canción así que seguí hay pero en cuanto las luces del escenario se apagaron el concierto había terminado mientras todos se despedían por le micrófono diciendo palabras como - fue un gusto tenerlos como publico gracias por escucharnos- y se fueron mis amigas- ven si alcanzamos a verlos antes de que suban al auto posiblemente y lo raptes - dijo una riendo bajo pero no estaba de ánimo si lo miraba hay que pasaría si me ignora sentirá que el mundo se me viene encima decidí irme del lugar a mi casa a soñar con el beso mandado con su música y con lo que podría ser de nosotros ...

el sentimiento de aquella vez era lindo solo quería imaginar que ese beso fuera mío aunque realmente ese beso era para toda fans que estaban hay suspiraba en clases como una tonta recordado aquel beso al viento de la boca de mi amado ángel de hyde todo iba normal en la escuela las clases algo aburridas salidas con mis amigas todo era normal después de a ver do hay como si fuera un sueño que más daba era mejor no ilusionarme y seguir mirándolo por internet tv y donde sea posible porque como siempre solo podría mirarlo de lejos ya que mi sueños e ilusiones podrían romperse con su desprecio o peor aún con su indiferencia un día saliendo de compras como todo fin de semana lo vi pasar a mi lado en la calle era fácil pues él era o más bien viva en esta ciudad paso a mi lado no me volteo a ver mis lágrimas caían a mas no poder y no pida caminar ni correr como lo haría si estaba en shock mi corazón parecía romperse en mil pedazos como un jarrón de cristal que cae al piso frágil y que se rompe a la gente parecía no importarle y el solo venia acompañado de ken el guitarrista del arc así que deje esto por un lado limpie mis lágrimas y decidí irme a casa ...

solo llegue abrase a un peluche me acosté en la cama a llorar su indiferencia me mataba y mi sueño parecían desmoronarse poco a poco este sentimiento me hacía sentir cada vez pero y como no pues él era mi todo y yo era su nada para el no existía mis lágrimas no paraban de salir no podía aguantar más solo quería terminar con el dolor y cómo hacerlo solo había una forma esa forma cruel y cobarde de evadir las responsabilidades sentimientos todo pero no me atrevía era cierto hay que ser un cobarde muy valiente para realizarlo tome un cuchillo recordé las personas que conocí en mi país sus sonrisas todo mi familia amistades que frecuentaba por Facebook todo lo que tenía y mis amistades de aquí era cierto no valía la pena solo podría hacer algo olvidar lo sucedido seguía mi camino pero mi rostro denotaba más tristeza de lo normal - que tienes- preguntaba una de mis amigas - nada - respondía con una sonrisa fingida que por toda mi vida cargaba con ella este sentimiento se amortiguaba un poco con las constantes salidas con mis amigas sus gracias y con las que platicaba por el Facebook parecía todo olvidarlo aunque muy dentro de mi sabía bien que mi corazón se había roto y no había nada para regresarlo porque se rompió y solo quedaban pequeños fragmentos de el un día salí a un bar no se solo quería ahogar las penas sola pero desgraciadamente había olvidado mi credencial de que hoy mayor de edad y por mi apariencia no me dejaban pasar decidí caminar normal de repente un chico con lentes vi pasar iba solo al ver bien de que trataba quería darme la vuelta y regresar era otra vez el hyde se empeñaba el destino en verme llorar parece a ver superado todo después de dos meses de aquel desencuentro porque más que un encuentro era un desencuentro el romper ilusiones total ya no quedaba más paso frente a mi sin mostrar señal de que me allá observado mi corazón se desmoronaba mas quede en shock y caí de rodillas empezando a llorar como siempre parecía como aquella leyenda antigua la llorona pues no dejaba de hacerlo mientras lo miraba a el sortee en llanto y mágicamente ser acerco a mí no podía creerlo llego a mí me saco un pañuelo desechable - está bien señorita- me lo dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano para levantarme pero le miedo me daba no sabía que hacer agachada mirando el suelo para que no mirase mi sonrojo y mis ojos llorosos , de la nada su mano llego a mi rostro me levanto la mirada me quito el cabello de mi cara y me limpio mis lágrimas - como tal bella dama puede llorar a que se debe eso - lo dijo de manera amable , me sonroje no podía creerlo me estaba hablando de repente me levante - una copa - me dijo por el lugar n el que estábamos - no lo sé - no sabía que responder de repente hyde ríe de la anda - sé que no puedes te vez muy pequeña - decía en tono de burla - pues tengo 18 - le dije cortante - ya veo es que te vez muy joven eso me recuerda a mí a tu edad- parecía un anciano al recordar eso yo reí por lo bajo - creo que te estoy asustado a de creer que anciano más depravado -sonreía hyde mientras decía aquello yo solo negué con la cabeza - te acompaño a tu casa un señorita no debe estar en lugares como esto - decía un hyde amable - no se preocupe - negaba con mis manos - yo puedo sola- agachaba mi cabeza mientras el reía - no quiero incomodar- por ultimo decía - no incomodas , para nada - decía hyde mientras reía por mis expresiones y mi cara sonrojada aunque no la pida ver sentía que ardía a morir - te acompaño - dijo hyde en lo que de repente suena el celular y le me mira- no es el mío - negaba con mis manos tartamudeando - no te preocupes es el mío - sonríe y en eso contesta- está bien ya voy para allá - adiós - voltea hacia a mí - bueno creo no poder llevarte pero puedo acompañarte si quieres - me decía sonriendo tiernamente - o no se preocupes yo puedo sola eso debe ser importante- tartamudeaba el solo soltó una risita- bueno - y por último se fue...

no podía creerlo el me había hablado eso era genial mi corazón volvía a latir otra vez pero algo me decir que no era bueno pues temía a lo mismo - solo fue amable contigo - me decía en mi cabeza- así ha de ser con las demás - seguido lo repetía- abrace mi peluche parecía una niña que le acababan de dar su juguete favorito y sonreía como tonta recordando aquella sonrisa que me daba cada vez que hablábamos era mágico todo eso pero tanta magia tanta cosa buena no podía ser cierta dormí con aquella hermosa sonrisa en mi mente no podía creerlo todo parecía genial pero sabía que al día siguiente solo sería como un simple sueño y que jamás volvería a suceder así que mientras dormí imaginado lo sucedido removiendo cada momento en mi mente al día siguiente aquellos recuerdos en mi mente eran como un simple hermoso y dulce sueño ya que era imposible que hubiera pasado así que me arregle normal y me aliste para ir de nuevo a la escuela solo había algo diferente en mí y como no Ntro. mi gran sonrisa por lo que paso - y esa sonrisa linda- decía un chico - eh - me sorprendí - tu nunca sonríes- llego mi amiga con el chico diciéndome eso - esto no es nada - me agache mientras seguía mi sonrisa - no te hagas algo pasa- decía mi amiga - no es anda - negaba con mis manos - hay esa sonrisa- decía otra amiga- cual - hacia unas muecas para dejar de sonreír - esa no te hagas- me dedica incriminadme - - no hay ninguna- decía seria - bueno si no quieres decir- me dedica algo desilusionada mi amiga la escuela abrirá como siempre y aquello que paso cada vez se desvanecía pues ya no le había vuelto a ver y eso era triste bueno lo miraba en tv en internet pero no en persona y eso no me gustaba y quería verle ver su sonrisa escuchar su voz sentir su mano como aquella vez pero aquel tacto se desvanecía aquella sonrisa se destoconaba y aquella voz desaparecía todo volvía hacer gris las compras todo era monótono ya empezaba otra vez a creer que mi vida ningún sentido tenía que todo me aburría me parecía monótona sin color la vida volvía hacer aburrida sin hyde como una persona había pasado algunos meses mi memoria me hacía creer que aquello solo fue un simple sueño y que la realidad jamás pasaría ...


	2. capitulo 2

Desde el encuentro con la chica hyde

esa chica era linda pero muy joven me decía a mí mismo extrañamente no podía sacarla de la mente y me inspiraba para seguir escribiendo las nuevas canciones que quería tetsuya mi mente divagaba lo momentos en que dormía solo me imaginaba su rostro sonrojado con sus ojos llorosos todo eso me llevaba para escribir una canción una chica ala que por extrañas razones no dejaba de pensar una chica de la sonrisa rota de mirada triste - aaaaaaaa- no sabía que escribir todo me llevaba a ella a su sonrojo a sus ojos llorosos solo podía escribir eso y eso no era bueno ya que una vez escriba canciones para alguien y ese alguien me traiciono desde entonces mi corazón cauto del amor estaba pero esa chica hacia que mi corazón latiera o algo por el estilo rompía cada hoja que escriba todo me llevaba a ella eso no me gustaba cerraba los ojos y solo la recordaba a ella porque no pida sacarla de mi mente no lo sabía me regañaba a mi mismo pues era como una niña para mí solo tenía 18 años y yo y yo tenía 44 años le llevaba 26 años de diferencia era mucho los prejuicios serian grandes aunque en este país puede que t respeten todo menso esto ya que sería una perversión grande y todo por lo que luche por hacer lo que me gusta se vendiera a bajo no era así pero no podía dejar de recordar su voz tartamudeando su sonrojo y esos ojos llorosos - que fue lo que le provocaba dolor- me preguntaba diariamente si poder escribir más que canciones dedicadas ella como una musa a su artista ...

los días pasaban para mí solamente me aburría más la bella imagen de hyde se borraba de mi mente aquel sueño que era real se desvanecía cada vez mas de nada valía ilusionarse con algo así solo un encuentro solo me trato amable como con cualquiera y como cualquier persona así que decidí dejar ese hermoso sueño detrás mi vida seguí debía seguir con mis estudios un día en el centro comercial había ido sola siempre iba con mis amigas pero como no habían hecho la tarea consecuente que yo si hice como buena alumna reí un poco había una tienda que frecuentaba quería pintarme el pelo cansada de térnelo de mi color natural quería vestirme algo alegre para ocultar más mi triste realidad y seguir sonriendo como siempre fingidamente la vida me decía que este sentimiento aria que más sola me quedara sí que me olvidaría completamente del susodicho que con tan solo una mirada hacia que volara pro a la vez que fuera cayendo rápidamente en un abismo llamado soledad este sentimiento me comía por dentro no sabía que hacer así que opte por olvidarlo entre a la tienda moral llevaba varias cosas de repente choque con alguien todo se me tiro incluso mi credencial de la escuela que traía ya que en la tienda daban descuento si eras estudiante y por tanta cosa que llevaba en la manos no la había guardado al tropezar con la persona todo se cayó me agache y estuve recogiendo - perdón , no era mi intención es que no miraba por donde pasaba mis más sinceras disculpas - decía en tono amable algo excusándome de todo lo sucedido su mano dio en la mía - eres tu - decía aquella voz tan conocida para mi tome mis cosas rápido y decidí irme pero hyde me tomo de la mano espera- decía mientras me sostenía y yo me soltaba de su agarre sin mirarle ya que la pena me mataba y mis cosas ya estaban en su lugar en la soltaba delicadamente pues no quería lastimarme - no se tu nombre - decía en susurro mientras me solté completamente - cuál es tu nombre- decía en voz alta aquel hombre que me volvía loca pero a la vez me lastimaba mientras yo me alejaba rápidamente hacia mi casa el observaba el suelo pues algo había encontrado y era mi credencial de la escuela la recogió y antes de ver todo la guardo en su cartera mientras tanto yo solo llegue arregle todo en su lugar y me acosté recordado ese lindo tacto no podía dejar de tomarla ambas ese tacto y eso me hacía feliz no pida dejar de pensar en su voz pero eso si salí corriendo por el miedo a ser lastimada como siempre ...

Por el lado de hyde

por fin la había encontrado de hace tanto tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ella todo se volvía más raro para mi este sentimiento que sentía extraño hacia latir mi corazón de nuevo pero eso me preocupaba porque no quería salir de nuevo no ese dolor del engaño odiaba las traiciones y por nada podría volver amar y seguir con la traición esto era lo peor otra ve esta emoción que me hacia sonreír como un tonto no podía creer volver a sentirla tome mi cartera -tengo su tarjeta- recordé abrí mi cartera no dejaba de admirar su belleza esos ojos que tenía un brillo singular como inocencia aunque no podría creer eso de ella ya que la ropa que llevaba esta vez que la encontré era algo provocativa pero sus ojos emanaban pureza ternura y tristeza tales era eso la tristeza ya que por lo visto yo sentía algo así por lo sucedido en el pasado y mi corazón se cerró a todo sentimiento de amor pero algo empezaba a latir esa emoción parecía regresar y eso no era normal ya que entre tantas chicas que llegaba a haber no podía creer que yo el sensual y seductor se enamorara de nuevo ese sentimiento no era tonto para nada pero si era dolores - y si utilizo esto para acercarme a ella- decía en voz alta e mi cama la aguarde de nuevo para soñar con ella así diciendo su nombre - así que te llamas ( tu nombre)- lo leía repetidas veces antes de aguardarla ...


	3. capitulo 3

era el día siguiente escuela me desperté arregle rápido y buscaba mi credencial - donde pude dejarla , a buena hora se me ocurre buscarla tuve todo el domingo - me regañaba estaba asustada pues temía que no la tuviera y no me déjense entrar o algo así era tarde decidí irme sin ella llegue a la escuela solo me buscaron pro computadora y dijeron bueno en tres días te dan la nueva y di un suspiro eso era bueno todo marchaba bien ...

era el día siguiente escuela me desperté arregle rápido y buscaba mi credencial - donde pude dejarla , a buena hora se me ocurre buscarla tuve todo el domingo - me regañaba estaba asustada pues temía que no la tuviera y no me déjense entrar o algo así era tarde decidí irme sin ella llegue a la escuela solo me buscaron pro computadora y dijeron bueno en tres días te dan la nueva y di un suspiro eso era bueno todo marchaba bien los tres días pasaron me dieron la nueva credencial como siempre mi foto salía fea que daba miedo a veces decía a mis amigas en tono de broma que era sadako y que las llevaría a mi poso que tenían 7 días con vida o que era kayako y me las comería ellas solo reían y es que en mi escuela anterior me dedican que precia un fantasma o que sierpe asustaba o que daba miedo y así por eso me daba igual bornear así con ellas pero en lugar de dar miedo daba risa pero daba igual las cosas pasaban y extrañamente un lindo ramo de rosas rojas llegaba a mí con una dedicatoria esto era extraño - debió equivocarse - le decía al mensajero - no aquí dice que es para la señorita ( tu nombre) - decía el cartero apuntando el corte con mi nombre- está bien - lo acepte la dedicatoria decía

no sé lo que realmente sienta creo que has hecho que vuelva a sonreír nuevamente que mi sonrisa sea verdadera haces que mi corazón lata después de mucho tiempo de ocultarlo y defenderlo por lo sucedido en le pasado desearía verte de nuevo atte. tu admirador secreto esto me daba medio decía una dirección y no quería ir le miedo me carcomía y como no pues un desconoció me citaba y mis pensamientos volaron a un depravado un acosador esto me daba miedo así que decidí no acudir a la cita y ese día solo me quede en mi casa encerrada para no salir para nada...

Parte de hyde

la había citado en un lugar pero todo parecía ir mal los días pasaban ya quería verla compre un peluche de un gatito negro no se creí que le gustaría pues quien no amaba los gatos yo los amaba y mucho a pesar de ser alérgico a ellos pero eran unos seres tan tiernos que si los describas como personas son tiernas amables serias y que saben cuándo hacer las cosas d juego y cuando no además de que defendía lo que es suyo a toda costa sobre todo eran lindos de cualquier modo como sea eran hermosos era uno de mis mas ambos fetiches los gatos pero por eso del canto me seria difícil tener uno ya que afectaría eso para que yo cantase eso si tenía cosas figuras de gatos ya era el día esperado no podía espera pasaba por unas tiendas antes de llegar al lugar cuando vi algo más hermoso - que linda figura- exclame , era un gato de cristal de una medida algo mediana por decirlo unos 10 cm de alto parecía como los egipcio porque no decidí comprar dos uno para mí y uno para ella fui al lugar todo parecía genial espere un buen rato - ya paso un hora de la acordada- me dije viendo el reloj espere dos horas no venía tenía en mis brazos el gato de peluche para ser amable y aquel gatito de cristal lo guarde - creo que no vendrá- exclame tristemente era cierto este sentimiento me haría perder me lastimaría como siempre me fui a mi casa solo busque dormir un rato dejar de pensar en ella pero me era imposible solo miraba su credencial y eso me hacía recordarla más...

era el día en que me vería con esa persona que decía ser mi admirador secreto decidí no ir por miedo porque iría algo así no lo conozco si es un secuestrador o un trata de personas eso era de miedo ese día decidí no salir para nada si me lo encuentro si base los lugares que frecuento todo eso mejor no salir eso fue lo que decidí me conecte en Facebook haber quien estaba me quedaba todo el día y una noche los sábados para poder hablar con mis amigas del continente de donde yo era amorecí sí que les extrañaba pero este era mi sueño y bien como me enseño los canciones de la mí heart draws a dreams debía seguir adelante pro mis sueños e ilusiones romper mi meta y ser mejor que lo que soñaba y así era perseguí mis sueños aun que cada día me cansa de hacerlo no perdía esperanza y seguí adelante por esas cosas me enamoraba de hyde cada canción que escriba me daba animoso para seguir tales me hacían llorar pero me daban una lección a seguir la vida siguió tal vez los bellos momentos que había pasado con hyde ya no regresarían pero eso no me importaba ya mas solo quería seguir con mi vida y no salir lastimada ...

Parte de hyde

viendo su credencial concia asómense esa dirección así que todo una semana sin saber que hacer - es mejor regresarle esto - me decía mirando la credencial decidí ir al lugar pero antes de eso solo tenía que disfrazarme bien un sábado cual quiera me anime pues no tenía el valor de mirarle y sentirme fatal porque aunque no se su culpa sentía cosas extrañas en mi interior que guardadas estaban tome el gatito de cristal para también entregárselo me puse unos lentes oscuros un sombrero y una gabardina creo que llamaba más la atención que nada no lo se me encamine al lugar fui a su departamento en la entrada deje una carta su credencial y encima el gatito de cristal mientras le toque la puerta ...

en ese momento escuche que tocaban la puerta - hay voy- les dije a quién sea fui lo más rápido abrir y lo único que vi fue a un chico algo extraño vestido de negro encaminarse en el piso un gatito y una carta - espera- le grite no se detuvo fui detrás de él corriendo toque su hombro el voltio - disculpa- su voz sonaba monótona sin vida pero se reconocía era hyde agarro su lentes se los quito - que quiere jovencita- me decía de manera fría era como si me despreciara- nada- dije en un tono triste- bueno si me permite- se va sin decir adiós me regrese tome las cosas las lleve a mi cuarto y abrí el sobre venia mi credencial en la traía y adentro venia una carta en la que no sabía si abrirla o no ...


	4. capitulo 4

no sabía qué hacer si leer el escrito o no todo me daba vueltas en mi cabeza su mirada fría e indiferente a mí su desprecio como si fuera alguien que el odiara por cosas así no quería leer nada todo esto me volvía loca metí aquel sobre a mi bolso mientras no lo vea no lo leería no sabía que hacer mientras chateaba con una amiga y le decía

Conversación

- mira que alguien me dejo una cartita XD

-¿quién?

- pues es un chico algo inusual (U/U)

-te gusta

-etto si

- y que tiene de malo porque no la abres

-es que la última vez que lo vi estaba con una mirada de desprecio y si es algo malo

- no seas así ábrelo

por ultimo mi amiga decía eso mientras miraba la bolsa donde guarde el sobre mientras miraba en mi buro en la esquina ese hermoso gato de cristal no sabía que hacer las cosas se ponían para mal seguía platicando pero de tanto que me decía mi amiga tenia razón si quería saber que era debería abrirlo pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no debía que esto me lastimaría otra ve esos ojos negro profundo hermosos con esa mirada penetrante y despreciándome regresaban a mí y no podía ver el contenido pasaban los días y esto me hacía mal estaba en mi cuarto intentando abrir el sobre y lo único que hice fue aventarlo lejos de ahí lo recogí m abrí de valor y leyendo era una canción ya famosa del anemone la letra me hacía llorar siempre mis lágrimas no paraban que me quería decir con eso no lo sabía al último decía esta canción la había escrito para alguien más pero ahora ...

Solo puedo decir que tú eres mi musa

Algo dentro de mi sentía que estrujaba entonces porque esas miradas de desprecio no entendía nada mientras lloraba me quede dormida...

Parte hyde

tal vez no era bueno haberle mandado esa canción pero era la que más se acercaba a l que sentía porque ya nada parecía tener sentido en el momento de escribir la canción para expresarle lo que sentía me había salido esta misma y suponiendo ella ya debía conocerla era mejor dedicarle completamente la canción aunque en su tiempo fue para otra persona ahora esa canción expresaba lo que sentía por ella porque al escribir me salía misma letra que era mejor mandarle aquella y desaparecer del lugar ...

los días pasaban eran solo recordar los buenos momentos aun que muy pocos cerca de hyde pero luego venia su mirada de desprecio y eso me hacía sentir mal luego su carta y me confundía mas cada día era como intentar olvidar que solo aquello era un simple sueño que nunca podría suceder...

Parte de hyde

los días pasaban necesitaba verla sabia en que escuela iba donde vivía porque no ir entre mis decisiones banas decidí ir a su casa solo que antes debía grabar las cosas que faltaban ya era muy noche pero no quería dejarlo para más tarde así que decidí ir a su casa con toda la confianza del mundo me puse una de las pelucas que use para Halloween party unos, mis lentes negro una gabardina y mi sombrero esta vez nadie sabría quien era así e encamine a su casa al llegar estaba entre tocar o no ya era tarde pero me decidí y toque la puerta ...

llegue de la escala cansada mientras prendía la computadora me quitaba el uniforme solo quedando con mi short que traigo debajo de la falda y mi blusa de tirantes debajo de la blusa para que no se vea nada mi short y blusa eran negras ya era muy tarde después de haber hablado un buen rato con mis amigas era hora de dormir me acosté abrase a mi peluche y me dije buenas noches después de un rato dando vueltas pude conciliar el sueño cuando un vecino o sabrá dios quien tocaba mi puerta así que fui abrirla esa fue mi gran sorpresa un joven casi no le miraba la cara cabello largo güero estaba frente a mí era un poco más alto que yo ...

Mientras esperaba que me abriera me desesperaba poco a poco de repente abre la puerta de repente estaba ella hay con esa ropa desvié mi mirada era extraño yo que siempre podría tener a la mujer que quisiera que ya había estado con muchas esta vez me sonrojaba y ponía nervioso...

Al verlo me di cuenta cual era el problema de que no me miraba aquel tipo estaba en ropas muy diminutas y al darme cuenta me sonroje y cerré la puerta de repente fui me puse un suéter lo mas rápido posible y la falda escolar volví abrir y por suerte estaba - que sucede ...- no sabía su nombre -bueno pace - lo deje pasar de repente entro se quitó su sombrero y al ver que se quitaba los lente y la peluca me di cuenta quien era - de que quiere hablar - le dije algo fría mientras me cubría con mis cobijas acostándome volteándome a otro lado esto era una mala jugada de mi cabeza de seguro lo imaginaba y por lo de tener sueño lo sentía real eran alucinaciones no le haría tanto caso mientras escuchaba lo que me tendría que decir ...

mientras mi alucinación se sentaba en la esquina de mi cama como si nada dije en voz baja- tan real es esto que se siente- y cerré mis ojos- si lo es soy real - me di con seguridad - no vez -tomo mi mano y la puso en su rostro - esto es otro sueño mas - ya que yo los sueños siempre los sentía reales y me quede dormida y me arrinconaba a la pared tranquila el solo quedo sentado y pasando fríos se quedó en esa esquina dormido ...

en la mañana desperté bien descansada una noche en la que pude dormir bien mientras me revolvía en mis cobijas tenía algo sentado en mi cama voltee y al verlo solo grite-aaaaaa- le mire mientras el despertó alterado -que pasa que sucede- repetía él una y otra vez -que hace aquí - me sonroje - pues necesito hablar con trigo - me lo decía seriamente yo solo me puede en shock y de repente en lugar de palabras había un tierno beso en los labios de ambos al principio mi cara era de sorpresa pero lentamente cerré mis ojos se alejó de mi a la falta de aire -vez soy real déjame de tratar como si fuera una ilusión - me sonríe no lo podía negar ese hombre que me volvía loca me hacía sentir triste y feliz a la vez estaba enfrente de mi con la que en varios grupos no diré nombres decía que lo violaría al igual que a mis amigas y lo único que pude hacer lo único que hice fue volver a calle en la cama como una niña pequeña -ahora me escucharas- me dijo seriamente

Está bien - no sabía que contestar

en eso se acercó ama yo me reincorpore -bueno este lugar es perfecto - lo dijo con un semblante tranquilo - solo quería decirte que a todo esto no podría seguir ocultándolo de alguna forma estas presente siempre -suspira mientras lo decía en una voz baja consecuente y algo tartamudo -esto no es fácil para mí - me entrega una hoja- bueno la letra de esta canción que ya conoces lo dirá todo- queda callado mientras me da la hoja- léelo en voz alta- lo decía firme leía en voz alta aquella canción y era jojoushi solo me sonrojaba más al leerla y al terminar- ahora me entiendes - decía tímido- etto tú haces - traga saliva- que etas canciones vuelvan a tomar sentido - mientras se sonrojaba un poco - y vuelva sentir el sentimiento al cantarlas - me lo dijo en un suspiro de ya no poder hablar más mientras yo le observaba de reojo y sonrojada a más no poder se miraba tan lindo y tierno dinero eso y algo sonrojado que me daba ganas de violarlo o solo abrasarlo no sabía que hacer -etto- e eso no deje que siguiera hablando me le avente y lo abrase tiernamente el solo me rodeo con sus brazo y en un tierno abras quedo todo de repente me di cuenta la ropa UE tenia era solo ese short y esa blusa y ahora estaba un hyde más sonrojado y una yo a punto de explotar por lo que acababa de hacer ...


	5. capitulo 5

estábamos hyde y yo solos en el cuarto yo en la ropa que traía todo se podría malinterpretar así que le dije que se pusiera todo mientras yo me arreglara y él se queda en la sala así salí con mi típico uniforme para la escuela y el traía aquella peluca -te acompaño- me lo dijo tranquilo- no pasa nada no te preocupes- tartamudeaba - nada de nada iré contigo - me lo dijo seriamente y así vestido como llego me acompaño a mi escuela ...

íbamos camino a la escuela todo era genial el hombre de mi sueños me acompañaba a mi escuela no lo podía creer me dejo hay y se fue después de ese día todo era genial salidas con al parque al cine viendo películas de terror y como soy una miedosa me abrasaba a él o más bien lo usaba de pretexto nos conocíamos más -cuáles son tus gustos-preguntaba hyde mientras yo le contaba los míos teníamos muchas cosas en común como el gusto por los gatos y ser alérgicos a ellos gusto por los mismos colores música todo el genial aunque no en todo concordábamos pues claro no éramos gemelos el siempre me hacia reír cuando triste estaba yo ...

Por parte de hyde

los días con ella eran lo mejor pues me inspiraba confianza ternura y era mi musa recordé que también le gustaba los gatos el peluche que le había comprado se lo di era una chica especial muy linda en todo aspecto sencilla y divertida aunque como todo ser humano tenía sus días de depresión igual yo hay nos consolábamos mutuamente era una chica especial esos ojos que brillaban de un hermoso color café su piel tersa y suave esa sonrisa que no sacaba a menudo porque ella decía que era rara y fea pero quine no tiene sonrisas raras incluso la mía es de pervertido comente y ella solo rio su sonrisa era tierna calmante y a veces hacia sonrisas graciosas todo era genial esa chica me traía loco...

los días pasaban eran geniales solo había un problema y a veces eso me deprimía no podía hacer público nuestra amistad y me dolía un poco por eso pero no importaba cada día con él era genial ...

En la playa

-hay que ir a la playa no crees- decía hyde tranquilo mientras estaban sentados debajo de un árbol de salera- eh , no se no tengo traje de baño etto no me gusta ir mucho - decías nervosa- pero tú me dijiste que te gustaba el mar- extrañado- si pero no se es que no sé nadar - dije nerviosa - no importa te enseño- decía burlón- es que etto- no sabía que decir - más bien es por lo del traje de baño no te preocupes yo te compro uno - termino dinero y en eso iba responder cuando con su mano me da un chocolate y me calla mientras lo comía- eso no se vale- decía con un puchero - mañana paso por ti - decía hyde tranquilo en eso reí - que causa gracia- decía hyde extrañado- no nada solo que el árbol de samura- dije yo riendo - que tiene- decía hyde - es que tú y samura fic - dije por ultimo - eh fic que es eso - decía hyde extrañado - luego lo sabrás - termine diciendo mientras me llevaba a casa y cerré la puerta para dormir ...

al día siguiente como era planeado salimos a la playa nos fuimos al lugar más solo de la playa y haríamos un picnic hay yo llevaba un short semicorto negro y una blusa de tirantes roja en eso hyde se retira e va a cambiar mientras yo acomodaba las cosas una mantita color blanco no sabía por qué si se ensuciaría mas mi mochilita donde traía mi ropa la hielera donde había paletas y cervezas marca corona y la comida fruta y pastelillos entre otras cosas en eso termino de llegar y él llega con un simple short dejando todos sus pectorales al descubierto al mirarlo e sonroje nunca había visto un hombre así y menso a el que me gustaba bueno si lo había visto en imágenes pero en persona nunca y esta era mi primera vez en eso se acercó -que pasa- dijo algo serio- nada- decía mientras desviaba la mirada miraba la arena él me toma del mentón - entonces porque esta como un tomatito- ríe el ante su comentario- esto no es nada - no estas enferma porque si quieres cancelamos todo primero tu salud- se denotaba preocupación -no pasa nada- le sonreí tiernamente -segura- preguntaba hyde - si - mientras dejaba de sentir mis cachetes ese calor que hacía que me pusiera roja - bueno, está bien - me dijo tranquilo - y cuando te iras a cambiar o no piensa meterte al mar-me lo dijo algo sarcástico - etto este es mi traje de baño- sonreí - eso no es un traje de baño adecuado - se acercaba mucho a mi - etto que, que sucede- le decía nerviosa mientras él se acercaba extrañamente a mí y me tocaba la pierna -esto hyde- le decía mientras el volteaba hacia donde había puesto la mano -lo siento- me dijo algo sacado de onda - no era mi intensión ,pero en lo que estábamos - me dijo serio - vez esa bolsa - la punto - ponte lo que hay dentro - me dijo por ultimo en eso la tome me fui a los baños públicos que estaba lejísimos y al ver dichas prendas al entrar al baño me sonroje mucho si no me ponía eso hyde se podría enojar y eso me dolería aunque solo éramos amigos pero no podría ponerme eso en eso tuve una idea me lo puse y encima me puse el short y mi blusa y así salí en eso llegue - no te lo pusiste verdad- me decía hyde recriminándome - si me lo puse- ponía puchero- pues no te lo veo - decía hyde - pues si lo traigo abajo - le conteste- se supone que era para que te lo viera ne- decía hyde como en tono de niño pequeño mientras reía- etto es que- en eso me calla hyde- te lo dejaras ver al entrar al mar vale- me decía serio - está bien - le dije en suspiro en eso comimos un poco mientras reíamos y conversábamos - ya nos metemos al mar - decía hyde impaciente- etto debós ponernos bloqueador no crees presiento que ya me queme - le decía mientras titubeaba -está bien pero necesitas quitarte la ropa para yo ponerte ne- decía hyde normal a lo que me sonroje después moví mi cabeza para ambos lados recordando que era para ver le traje de baño en eso le puse el bloqueador en la espalda y parecía cansado porque se quedó dormido así que y solo me recosté a un lado y me acurruque en un rincón ...

Por parte de hyde

sentía sus suaves manos no sabía que e sucedía al vera con ese short salía mi demonio interior y ahora sentía sus manos en mi espalda así que cerré los ojos para soñar en lo que me quede dormido al despertar estaba un lado acurrucada se mira tierna e indefensa eso era malo para mí siempre eh sido un hombre que obtiene lo que quiere pero esta vez no me atrevía hacerle nada cuando me acerque verle su rostro notaba paz en eso se despierta ...

me sonroje al verle hay tan será me aleje algo apenada - pues te toca si no si te vas a quemar - me decía en burla- no se es extraño en mi país ya me hubiera quemado- reí - bueno entonces te pondré el bloqueador- hyde decía sonriendo- ok- le sonreí nerviosa- bueno entonces quítate la ropa-me dijo normal- a bueno está bien- en eso me la quite deje ver el bikini rojo que me compro no era tanga ni nada de eso era un bikini de dos piezas normal en eso lo vi extraño no me quitaba la mirada de encima y me sonroje en eso vi que movió su cabeza hacia los lados me acote y me puso bloqueador después chismes castillos y figuras de arena cuando se absorbió bien el bloqueador entramos al terrible mar cada uno con una llanta para no ahogarnos pero al final hyde me enseño a nada dejamos las llanta por ahí en un momento en que los dos quedamos juntos de varios juegos de que el me atrapara vimos el atardecer y de repente siento los labios de hyde en los míos me sorprendí pero al final me dejó llevar cerrando los ojos mientras me tomaba de la cintura y yo del cuello...

Por parte de hyde

no podía creer lo que hacía mis impulsos me llevaban a ella de una manera impresionante me atraía mucho y algo que no hacía era los impulsos ya que eso llevaba a los sentimientos y esos sentimientos podrían doler como lo que me había pasado en tiempos anteriores con alguien que no me gustaría recordar estaba ella ahí luciendo hermosa con ese traje de baño que le escogí así que por un impulso la bese y la tome de las caderas apretándola hacia mí al principio note que tenía un miedo o estaba sorprendida pero después note que se dejó llevar y eso me hacía feliz por falta de respiración tuve que separarme de esos ricos labios ...


	6. capitulo 6

no entendía por qué pero todo era mágico mi primer beso y lo mejor con el eso lo hacía genial sentí tocar las nubes y por falta de respiración nos separamos no sabía que hacer así que rápido me voltee para no verle además de que estaba como tomate y ese era un problema de repente

Lo siento- dijimos ambos a unísono

Eh- dije

Perdón por actuar así casi te obligue- me dijo de manera seria

No pasa nada- tartamudeaba

Y entonces porque te ocultas- me decía mientras tomaba mi mentón y nuestras miradas cruzaban

No es que- no sabía que decir

Es tu primer beso no es así- me decía satisfecho

Me agache -si- dije por ultimo

No te avergüences si no sabes besar además no estuvo mal para ser la primera vez - me dijo sonriendo mientras se recambia los labios

En eso no supe que hacer así que le avente agua a la cara y así empezamos a jugar en la playa tranquilamente

ya se miraba el atardecer y así nos fuimos me acompaño a mi casa y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla mientras yo cerraba la puerta tocaba mis labios y me recostaba pensado en que me beso ...

parecía todo genial un concierto de vamps se acercaba y hyde me invito a VIP era emociónate verlo cantar a él arriba de un escenario era el dios de la música no importaba en que band estuviese él lo hacía genial en l arc era tierno y adorable claro y sexy y pues porque no decirlo era parte del de su forma de ser y en vamps era salvaje y sexy es decir todo lo que era l arc y vamps era el verlo era genial estaba en mero enfrente en primera fila, señala hacia a mi corazón se aceleró pues empezaba la canción de devil side era seguro que habría fan service pero al señalarme a mí me sonroje hice como la que no sabía el guardia fue por mí y como era debido me bailo yo casi moría en ese instante era un delirio pero después de eso me iban a linchar eso lo sabía pues el odio de muchas fans me ganaba con eso en eso me dio otro beso hyde en los labios el segundo después de la playa pero esta vez lleno de lujuria y pasión mientras me dejaba llevar muy dentro de mi sabía que me iban a matar las demás pero me valía un puñado en eso me bajo y me llevo a sus camerinos diciendo la excusa de vip

Perdón por lo hecho en el escenario es que es mi trabajo -me decía hyde en sonó de suplica

Eh- mi cabeza agache triste cierto algo que no sentía otra vez esa sensación de sentirme utilizada

En eso siento sus labios en mis labios otra vez y al separarnos por falta de aire

Pero de este jamás me arrepentiré - escuche por ultimo

En eso le pregunte

¿Y el otro entonces que porque el perdón?- le dije haciendo un puchero sonrojada

Porque gracias a eso te van a luchar -reía un poco al comentario

Eh y eso porque- decía yo extrañada

Porque son histéricas y quieren linchar todo lo que este cerca de mí no se cosas de ella - ríe más

yo a si ya se - reía mientras recordaba las osas que quería hacerle a los modelos y por consecuente estaba en ese lugar eso me hacía reír más así que terminamos en el camerino riendo pero luego reflexione y me sonroje pues estaba con hyde y me había dado un beso más le iba a preguntar por qué pero me dio pena así después salimos corriendo yo vestido de hombre y el vestido con una falda y cosas así para que no se dieran cuenta que era el mientras yo usaba su ropa que aunque a hyde le quedaban un poco grande por su estatura a mí me quedaban más grandes ya que era 11 cm más bajita que él y eso era gracioso ...

Los días eran geniales con el todo era hermoso con el pero se acercaba el día de la gira mundial y me daba tristeza que no pudiera ir ya que tenía que estar en la escuela como toda gente normal

-porque rayos no fue en vacaciones- hacia pucheros-

-lo se así podría venir cariño pero tetsu lo decidió - jalaba mis cachetes mientras hacía pucheros -

En eso me dio un lindo beso en los labios

fue lo último que recordé pues él se iba de viaje y el mero día que podía ir a despedirme y desearle suerte no pude por problemas en la escuela así que se fue sin despedirse de mi

...

los días pasaban y me enamoraba más de esa chica sabia muchas cosas de mi deduje que era fan de mi música sin decirnos nada ella sabía que éramos uno que estábamos conectados que sin pedirnos ser novios uno pertenecía al otro y viceversa todo era perfecto en ella pero tanta perfección tiene su final no ~ me decía a mí mismo así que el día en que me iba ir de gira espere y no llego tales tendría ella un imprevisto y era por eso el que no llego así que me subí al avión mire la ventanita en la que estaba sentado pensando en ella

-pronto nos veremos- dije en susurro-...

los días pasaban cada día le extrañaba más pues solo era hacer las tareas y conectarme para verlo claro que se tuvo que crear un Facebook pero para no tomar sospechas aunque yo le dije que de todos modos había muchos con su nombre pero el solo me agregaría a mí y se puso doraemon Takarai foto de perfil doraemon y de portada la de l arc nos mirábamos por cámara pues él tenía su laptop y si era por cel. Solo era escribirnos

- oye porque tardas tanto en contestar son muchos pretendientes

- no es eso son mis amistades ne~ XD y mi familia ya sabes no

- espero que solo sea eso porque si no me pondré celoso ¬¬

- ne nadie me habla para eso y los acosadores sabes que los bloqueo y borro:*

-qué lindo besito, eso espero

-jajajajajajajaj

- espera pero no me borraras a mi ne~

- ¿porque? O.O

- porque te acoso jajajajja

- a no, no tu eres el único que puedes hacerlo (U/U)

- a ok eso espero eh ¬/¬

-ya, ya celosito XD bueno me tengo que ir ya que mañana hay clases ne~ oyasumi nasai

- tan pronto bueno tienes razón primero la escuela hermosa te amo

- yo también me amo

- eh ¬¬

- no solo bromeaba sabes que eres al único que amo

-a bueno jane

-mata ne

-conversación terminada

siempre platicábamos hasta que un día al ver mi perfil mire su nombre y decía que había desactivado la cuenta eso me dolió mucho tales lo habían bloqueado eso pensé pero nunca se volvió a crear otra cuenta así que me iba a quedar esperando a esperar una explicación o algo esos días me deprimí mucho...


	7. capitulo 7

Por parte de hyde

los días era felices para mí pero como todo lo bueno tenía que acabar ya no me bastaba con tan solo verla escucharla o escribirle quería tenerla cerca abrazarla besarla tocarla sentir su calor como una acción para mí pero todo adicto necesita una rehabilitación pues tetsuya el jefe de la banda se había dado cuenta de mi relación con ella por un imagen que le enviaron

Tetsuya: hyde que es esto

Hyde: que cosa - decía extrañado-

Tetsu: esto - avienta la foto-

Hyde lo mira pues salimos ella y yo ese día que tiene de malo

Tetsu: no lo vez es menor de edad - se en salta-

Hyde rio un poco

Tetsu: que causa gracias es una joven de 15 o 14 años no ves que pueden decirte algo por eso-le regaña-

Hyde: ella ya es mayor de edad que tiene

Tetsu: cuantos años tiene entonces

Hyde: 18 años

Tetsu: de todos modos es muy pequeña para ti tú tienes 44 años 26 años de diferencia te pueden tachar de pedófilo - se en salta-

Hyde: y que tiene lo que digan de mi

Tetsu: es que no te das cuenta gran idiota que eres si afectas tu imagen afectas la imagen de la banda es que todavía eres un niñato

hyde: no te da derecho a ofenderme así tetsu y no te digo lo que pienso - deja su celular con el Facebook abierto-

Tetsu: es que no piensas en los demás

Hyde se fue en eso tetsu agarra el cel. De hyde y borra el Facebook de hyde la inactiva después de un rato

Hyde: olvide algo- va por el cel. y se da cuenta de lo que hizo -

Hyde: ahora si tetsu- se va y le busca - llega a lugar y le pega en el rostro fuertemente - que te crees para meterte en mi vida privada

Tetsu: todo es por cuidar el bienestar de la banda - decía tirado en el suelo limpiándose la sangre

Hyde: es mi vida privada no te incumbe

Mientras yukata ayudaba a reincorporarse a tetsu

Ken: tiene razón llevamos trabajando esto por más de 20 años hyde bien lo sabes y lo echaras perder por una mujer no tienes remedio

Yupi: lo más coherente es que cortes con ella que te alejes y la olvides

Hyde se va enojado

Hyde: los chicos tienen razón pero no es como hacerlo

los días pasaban ya mero iba a Japón no sabía cómo hacerlo pero las cosas no pintaban bien si le decía la verdadera razón sé que ella aceptaría seguir conmigo y eso no es lo que quería por el grupo pero deseaba seguir con ella mis presentaciones no eran como antes eran sin cholos sin vida sin emociones solo se podía denotar mi mirada triste y lo supuse por lo que decían algunas fans me daba igual el día decisivo llego tenía que decirle me subí al avión rumbo a japon...

Por parte de hyde

las cosas ya no iban bien todo en mi daba vueltas como le diría aquella chica que no se podía lo nuestro yo sabía bien que si le decía que debíamos ocultarlo lo aceptaría que si le digo que es por la banda ella lucharía al igual que yo y solo nos lastimaríamos as las noches eran pesadas cada presentación la hacía con desgana pues sentía esa tristeza que no quería acabar así me subí al avión y al salir ella estaba esperándome como ella me lo había prometido ...

estaba ansiosa mañana lo iba a ver tal vez se lo habían bloqueado no importaba me dormí tarde pensando en le y desperté temprano me arregle como era debido me dispuse a ir al aeropuerto por fin lo vería eso me haría feliz al verlo que bajaba estaba con dos guardaespaldas alotes o eso creía yo pues eran mucho más altos que yo y hyde

-hola- me acerque y le grite

pero algo en el me desoriento pues paso a mi lado como si nada entonces decidí ir detrás del corrí y le volví a gritar-hola- pero no recibí una respuesta así que le grite - hyde san- el volteo por unos instantes no pude ver bien su mirada por esos lentes que traía de sol y en eso siguió su camino así que corrí pensé tal vez no me reconoce ,quise creer eso, corrí hacia el en cuanto pude acercarme y los guardias me cerraron el paso pero en eso hyde volteo hizo un ademan y ellos hicieron caso marchándose del lugar en eso el me mira detrás de esos lentes en los cuales no podía descifrar nada

-ven- me dijo en un suspiro desolador

-que sucede- pregunte extraña

Ya te dije solo ven- se notaba algo furioso y melancólico en su voz

Así fuimos a un lugar solo el saco un cigarro y empezó a fumar

-que pasa - le dije extrañada y confundida

- solo quería decirte - hizo una pausa- que ya no quiero que te me acerques nunca más - fumo un poco de su cigarro mientras lo miraba en shock

-perdón que me dijiste- e dije algo extrañada

- que ya no quiero verte haz de cuenta que nunca me conociste - fumo otra vez se miraba algo alterado-

pero ,pero - no podía creerlo- pero porque - intentaba aguantar mis lágrimas- que hice mal -me decía a mí misma mientras le preguntaba sollozando- dime- me agache mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba - no me amabas no era cierto eso dímelo- le dije mientras lloraba algo tensa

el tomo aire parecía serle difícil esto - niña ,mírate tú crees que iba amar alguien como tú eres una fan más - trago saliva- una chica cualquiera que piensa que realmente la amaba cuando solo quería acostarme contigo - fumo un poco mientras soltaba aquello y yo aspiraba todo agachada frente a él con mi cuerpo tenso - como decírtelo mmm solo fuiste una diversión para mi crees que me enamoraría de una fan - su risa parecía algo melancólica- claro que no y menos una niñata como tú - termino diciendo mientras fumaba y yo aspiraba el humo

-entonces todas esas palabras de amor eran mentira - subí mi cabeza mientras mis lágrimas salían desconsoladamente -dímelo - apretaba mis mandíbulas para no gritar enojada

El fumo un poco tomo aire parecía pensarla su voz sonó algo cortada pero no mucho - si todo era mentira- decía tranquilo mientras seguía fumando

- ok no te preocupes por mi todo bien- limpie mis lágrimas y me acerque a el- sabes pensé que eras buena persona pero me equivoque eres un asco como persona pero eso no significa que seas mal artista al contrario como artista te admiro pero como persona eres un asco y te odio y no te preocupes no perderás una fan más porque lo que ahora en adelante me interesara es el artista y no la persona que lastima y utiliza a la gente por puro placer - me acerque más el - esas personas me dan asco no merecen el perdón de nadie -

Me separe de él y salí corriendo así marchándome a mi casa a irme llorar a mi recamara poniendo su música lo que sea mientras lloraba...


	8. capitulo 8

Por parte de hyde

al verla quería abrasarla darle mi amor pero me era imposible todo estaba decidido por el bien de la banda y todo no podía ni mirarla a los ojos cuando llego a mí solo me dispuse a ignorarla pero no pude tenía que hablar con ella y alejarla de mi aunque eso me doliera en lo más profundo de mi corazón estuve hablando con ella instando poner escusas baratas y de mal gusto escusas que eran mentira pero que sabía que ella lo entendería o más bien la alejaría de mi para siempre esas palabras orientes no venían de mi realmente todo eso lo había ensayado continuamente solo y me era difícil decírselo intente verme fuerte decidido y que esto pareciera lo más real aunque no era un gran actor en esas dos películas había aprendido algo al verla así me partía el corazón quería llorar pero no debía sus palabra orientes me dolían en lo más profundo de mi alma tenia razón era un asco de persona por no luchar por el amor pero ya no había vuelta atrás ahora me quedaba verla ir como se alejaba llorando todo eso me dolía y detrás de mis lentes salía las lágrimas sin contenerse ya no podía mas todo esto me hacía revolverme mi mente ken llego y solo me abrazo a lo que me aleje del pues era uno de los culpables

-todo bien hyde- decía ken normal

- si todo bien - decía hyde con una voz seca

Los días sin ella era los peores hasta ahora solo recordaba su rostro sonriente y de repte esos ojos llorosos por los cuales cada noche sol podía llorar un momento a solas o escribir alguna canción melancólica...

los días podrían ser tristes prefería creer que todo fue un sueño y olvidarlo pero era difícil olvidar aquellos besos esa sonrisa su mirada llena de amor un amor falso algo que me decía que él era un perfecto mentiroso ya que solo me daba su falso amor porque buscaba lo que lo demás chicos siempre buscaban la escuela era normal hoy en día no tenía nada que hacer pero a veces no aguantaba el recordar ese dulce sueño lleno de mentiras así que fui al parque que me llevo por primera vez me senté en el pasto debajo del árbol de cerezos y me quede dormida mientras me salía un poco de lágrimas y dormía recargada ahí recordando lo vivido

-hola jovencita no debe quedarse aquí sola - se escuchaba una voz tierna y varonil

-eh - desperté de mi sueño así observando un joven apuesto de ojos azules o más bien pudientes su cabello estaba pintado de un güero color vánala y rayitos color azul bajito sema corto que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas y facciones finas no era más hermoso que hyde eso no habría duda ya que la figura de hyde siempre es perfecta pero como era de esperarse su alma no era así y me daba tristeza que su alma estuviera podrirá me sonroje al verlo muy cerca

- jajá estaba dormida no lo puedo creer puede ser peligroso para una niña como tú - ríe mas-

-eh - hice un puchero- no soy una niña soy mayor de edad tengo 18 - asentí con mi cabeza

-enserio - hizo una pausa - eso que estamos acostumbrados a gente que se ve muy joven pero tú te vez demasiado joven -sonríe-

...

En eso me sonroje no sabía que hacer estaba ese chico frente a mi

-te sucede algo - decía el chico algo extrañado-

- eh? -no sabía que decir-

Esta enférmame decía algo preocupado-

-¿porque lo dice?- le respondía nerviosa -

-estas rojita- se acercaba mientras tomaba mi temperatura-

-a no es nada-me aleje de el

En ese nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos mientras cruzábamos nuestros ojos me sonroje pues me miraba fijamente y de tal manera evadí la mirada volteando a otro lado

-perdón que descortés soy mi nombre es (tu nombre)-y le sonreí

-a perdón el descortés soy yo mi nombre es hiro yamashita-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío- sonreí-

Por lo visto eres extranjera verdad- me preguntaba-

Si-respondí seco

-por cierto ya es tarde déjame te acompaño vale, debes ir a tu casa -me dijo amablemente

-está bien canasita-sama-dije por ultimo

-no me digas así me hace sentir viejo además prefiero que me llames por mi nombre vale-me sonríe-

-vale-dije ne seco

En eso me acompaño a mi casa todo iba bien con mi nuevo amigo

-tu nombre)-chan hola

-hola hiro-san

-no me digas así me siento mayor mejor hiro -kun o chan-ríe-

-está bien hiro-kun

-me tengo que ir me toca clase en otra aula bye, bye- decía el feliz

Chao-dije despidiéndome-

.-quien es ese guapo que te saluda-decía una amiga-

-solo somos amigos -me sonroje-

Yo que tu sería algo mas -comentaba otra amiga-

-hiro es el más sexy de la escuela no lo ve simpático y divertido es el mejor prospecto de hombre- decía mi amiga-

-no lo creo además no veo eso en el si no nuestra amistad -les dije decidida-

-eso podría convertirse en algo más-decía un amiga quisquillosa-

Los días pasaban y eran normales mis clases aburridas y salía con mis amigas y claro con hiro también todo era tan... diferente sin el

Por hyde:

los días sin ella eran de lo más triste solo podía pensar en ella mis letras ya no eran más que puro dolor las ganas de volver a verla se reflejaban en aquellas letras que escriba y eso no era bueno pero no importaba esperaba que ella fuera feliz aunque su perdida me hacía sentir como un completo idiota sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente era cierto era un escoria una basura por no luchar por el amor que siento extrañamente todo empieza como un juego o una diversión solo buscaba conocerla y al paso del tiempo termine enamorándome de ella simplemente una amistad nos bastaba pero mi corazón decidió que fuera algo más que una amistad deseosa más que un deseo carnal quería que sintiera aquello que hace años no sentía por miedo a que me lastimaran de nuevo y esta vez era más fuerte y consistente pero parecía no poder con ello decidiendo retirarme que pena me daba yo mismo de esa manera los días sin ella eran solo devastado no podía mas que pensar en esa chica esa chica que deseaba que quería que amaba y que sigo sintiendo esto por ella solo recordaba esa mirada de desaprobación desilusión y dolor en su rostro no podía mas .

- ya vamos hyde te aseguro que unas mujerzuelas lo arregla todo -decía ken convencido-

-ya te dije que solo los veré para ensayos no saldré madamas que para eso para ensayar grabar o en giras con ustedes y vamps así que no molesten -decía hyde enojado errándole la puerta en la cara

Pipipipip suena el celular

-pudiste lograrlo convencerlo de que salga- decía tetsuya por el cel.-

-no-decía un ken descontento-

Es que ellos no entienden que todo esto que siento estas faltas de ganas de vivir es por ella...


	9. Capitulo 9

los días pasaban y eran aburridas solo deseaba olvidar aquel sueño que se volvió pesadilla para solo ser una mentira aquel amigo que tenía hiro siempre me hacia reír ya que es un chico introvertido y alegre un día traía el cabello rubio otro día de color rosa con azul y otros de mil colores ya que a él le gustaba mucho el visual kei y cambiaba demasiado de look hasta traer el cabello de varios colores .

-¿qué pasa (tu nombre)?-decía hiro preocupado -

-no nada -decía negando tomando de mi helado -

-con el tiempo que llevamos conociendo - toma mi mano izquierda-sé que nada está bien -me observa- alguien te lastimo - lo dice firme- yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo - se acercaba a mí - a que vuelvas a sonreír- me besa-

en ese momento solo deje caer mi helado no me lo esperaba solo éramos amigos y yo podía creérmelo me había quedado en shock en el momento en que tome conciencia lo aleje de mi

-lo siento no puedo - le decía algo triste

-entiendo no te preocupes yo te esperare-me decía con una sonrisa algo fingida -

el tomo mi rostro entre su manos mientras limpiaba mi lagrima que salió mientras yo peleaba por no llorar - no te preocupes yo te esperare todo lo que sea necesario y si tu felicidad no es conmigo lo aceptare pero por favor no llores espero y puedas olvidar aquel que te hizo sufrir -me volvió a sonreír de la misma manera le sonreí yo ...

Por parte de hyde

los días pasaban ya no podía más tenía que verla tenía que ver si estaba bien tenía que ir tras de ella no me importaba solo quiera mirarla así que me cambie como siempre algo que sea discreto y una peluca para que no supiera quien era me subí a no coche negro me puse mis lentes y me fui del lugar sabía que estaría en clases así que fui a la entrada de su escuela me quede ahí esperando dentro del carro...

no pensaba salir del carro , pero al ver que todos salían y ella no me hacía sentir impaciente así que así que me fui a lado de la puerta recargándome en la reja al verla salir le tome la mano fue cuando ella voltio ella sonreí un poco pero la verme su semblante cambio a algo serio intento soltarse pero la atraje hacia mi abrazándola ella solo sollozo y me lleve una sorpresa...

había pasado un gran día con hiro pues todo el día estuve con él y así el me hacia reír y me hacía olvidarme de aquel evento extraño con el como si nada pasara como si nada me hubiera dicho y aquel sentimiento ya era hora de salida y me tarde un poco ya que estaba explicándome algo hiro al salir no le tome la mano como antes y él lo entendía era ex tenía miedo a que lo mal interpretara y él lo sabía así que salimos de repente sentí una mano le iba a sonreír pues hiro estaba a un lado mío y pensé que se cambió para asustarme pero la verlo supuse quien era me sentí triste algo devastada quise soltarme pero le me jalo así cayendo en sus brazo y me abraso fuertemente como si realmente me hubieses extrañado pero sabía la verdad dentro de mi corazón yo quería creer eso y o era así tal vez solo volvía por algo que siempre quiso acostarse conmigo así que empecé a llorar y mi intente zafar

- me, déjame en paz o vuelvas - le dije gritando-

-no puedo porque - en eso se detiene-

-ya escuchaste a la señorita ahí que mostrar los buenos modales que tenemos en nuestra ciudad no lo cree- hiro llegaba mientras lo miraba fijamente

Hyde me soltó así fui corriendo hacia hiro y lo abrase llorando

-sé que no me ha olvidado (tu nombre) - me decía melancólico-

-vámonos de aquí hiro kun-tome su mano así saliendo del lugar dejando atrás aquel hombre que me había lastimado y que siempre me lastimaba y todo esto era porque lo seguía amando ...


	10. capitulo 10

Por parte de hyde

no podía creerlo quien era ese tipo su novio no lo sabía tan rápido me había olvidado solo me quedaba averiguarlo tales eran solo amigos quería pensar eso en mi mente estaba eso que solo eran amigos pero no podía ver a ese tipo de cabello de mil colores besando a la chica que yo amo me era insoportable pensar en eso no podía más tenía que averiguar quién era ese tipo lo antes posible no podía pensar en que ella era de el

-hyde estás listo debemos ensayar hoy- decía yuki tocando la puerta

-ya voy- decía un hyde desanimado

Empezaron los ensayos al cantar all dead lo cantaba con tantas ganas como si quisiera matar a alguien ahí mismo pero se contenía

-alto - decía tetsuya - no estamos en un concierto para que uses tu voz en ese potencial hyde esto es un ensayo - decía de manera tranquila

-lo siento tet pero ahora o estoy de humo-

-tu nunca estas de humos hyde debes ensayar pronto será los live en tokio entiendes eso-le decía tetsuya ensartado

-lo siento por hoy no quiero ensayar- decía hyde desanimado

-tiene razón tetsu mejor ensayamos mañana o crees- decía que intentado alivianar las cosas

Está bien-dijo tetsu - el ensayo será mañana - lo dijo en un suspiro

recogí mis cosas me fui del lugar me acosté podía dejar de recordar su llanto la escuche sollozar al yo abrazarla pero al recordar aquel tipo alto del cabello multicolor me entro una cólera o podía dormir así que tome una pastilla para relajarme y poder soñar con ella en aquella playa ...

tras días de ensayo duro mientras cantaba o dormía solo pensaba en ella era una sensación fuerte en mi pecho al recordarla con ese tipo extrañaba su sonrisa y esa mirada tierna mas no podía dejar de recordar sus lágrimas y esa mirada de odio hacia a mi parecía ir todo normal con los ensayos pero mi voz se escuchaba melancólica cada vez que cantaba anemone la recordaba a ella y nada más que a ella me sentía así pues quiera estar a su lado y no podía este amor crecía y ella parecía estar mejor con ese chico que no me quedaba en claro bien quien era así que al terminar este último ensayo era temprano decidí irla m vestí de manera para que no supieran quien era yo a buscar fui a su departamento a tocar pero nadie contestaba pensé lo peor hasta que un vecina llego

- busca a la joven (tu nombre)-decía una señora de 60 años maso menos

-si - dijo hyde extrañado- me podría decir si se encuentra - decía temiendo lo peor

-no se encuentra, salió con un joven apuesto e introvertido tenía el cabello de mil colores -rio la señora- los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan locos -ríe mas-

-gracias -dijo un hyde más tranquilo

salí a buscarla pero no sabía a donde así que decidí ir al parque de rente la vi de espaldas tan hermosa como siempre pero él estaba ahí frente a ella y vi lo inevitable la había besado señita que todo se derrumbaba dentro de mí que realmente ella me había olvidado pensaba que tal vez era lo mejor encontrarse alguien que la hiciera feliz y no la lastimara pero mi egoísmo no me permitía dejarla ir así aparente mis dientes y mis manos en puño me enoje iba ir a reclamarle pero algo me detuvo y fue aquella mirada aquellas lagrimas que le había visto lo que me detuvo así que me fui del lugar lo mas rápido posible y llegue a mi casa me tome unos somníferos y decidí mejor dormir ...

estaba aburrida cansada de solo estar encerrada en mi cuarto llorando por el que se pretendía llegar a mi escuela y tomarme de sorpresa hacer recordar sus duras palabras burlarse de mí y ver que caería de nuevo en sus brazos que era un juguete fácil de manejar esta estúpido si creía eso en eso alguien llamo a mi puerta

-hay voy - decía sin ganas abriendo la puerta y si encontrarme con aquella sonrisa que me hacia reír ya que él era muy feliz

-hola (tu nombre) venía a ver si querías salir perdón por no venir siempre ya sabes exámenes pero me dijeron que ambas tristes y quiero verte sonreír - toco mi rostro y formo una mueca sonriendo

-esta ben hiro kun- decía desconcertada

Salí con él y fuimos la parque tras chistes algo malos que me hacían reír note su mirada en un lugar fijo y extrañado

-que pasa hiro-kun?-le decía extrañada iba voltear pero él me tomo del rostro y me beso no sabía por qué no sabía nada intentaba zafarme pero él no me dejaba hasta que después de un rato lo empuje fuertemente golpeándolo entre sus piernas

(Hiro: no podía verlo parecía que era aquel chico de la otra vez que la había molestado así que me arme de valor y la bese para que aquel chico supiera que ella era mía y de nadie más)

-que es lo que te pasa que paso con eso de amigos- le decía enojada

Mientras yo me iba enojada del lugar y siento como alguien toma mi mano

-lo siento (tu nombre) esta vez no pude resistirme tu bien sabes que me gusta que yo te amo - se agacho-

-pero no te da derecho debes respetar nuestra amistad - le decía un poco más tranquila

-me perdonas- el chico parecía que quería llorar

Mientras lo miraba si no pude decir que no así que lo perdone

-está bien te perdono pero otra que vuelva a suceder y ya sabes eh, mejor me voy a mi casa - le decía desconcertada

- te acompaño- me decía cortes

- me voy sola - decía enojada

Me retire el lugar a mi casa esperando la noche para dormir...

los días pasaban todo era normal esperaba ya n recordar a hyde cuando fue a mi escuela esperaba ya no saber nada de él mi amigo hiro tenía ya el pelo largo pero igual lo tenía teñido de muchos colores el me hacía olvidar esas cosas aunque por un tiempo las cosas dejaron de ser igual entre nosotros desde ese beso

-hola (tu nombre) -me decía alegre hiro

-hola-le dije sema cortante -

-no estés enojada ya te demostré que respeto tu decisión -t e dice agachado-

-no estoy enojada solo un poco desconcertada-le sonríe-

-te tengo una sorpresa- decía animado

-¿cuál? - decía yo extrañada-

- es para que veas que te quiero mucho - decía sonriendo-

-que es pues ya dime hiro-kun?- decía entusiasmada-

-adivina es algo que te gusta mucho creo que ya fuiste una vez- decía con misterio-

-ya dime no soy bruja- le dije divertida

-tengo dos boletos de l arc en ciel de vip primera fila me dijeron tus amigas que eran tu banda favorita - decía alegre

me quede en shock no sabía que responder me gustaba la música era sin dudarlo como le había dicho a él la última es no pierdes una fan ya que para mí su música era la mejor pero temía ir verle después de lo dela escuela después de lo que me hizo no sabía que responder

-y que dices (tu nombre)- decía feliz -

-yo tengo cosas que hacer ese día- dije desesperada-

- ni siquiera te he dicho el día- ríe divertido si no quieres venir conmigo está bien solo dilo - dijo triste mientras agachaba su cabeza-

-etto - no sabía que decir- está bien- dije por ultimo en un suspiro-

-enserio- dijo emocionado- veras que no te arrepentirás - dijo por ultimo

Solo quedaba esperar el día...


	11. capitulo 11

Parte de hyde

no podía creerlo ella decía que me amaba y tan rápido me había oído mis sospechas eran ciertas él era su novio que no iba mejor conmigo por ser enano o que pasaba me decía a mí mismo pero la respuesta era obvia yo la había lastimado y todo esto era mi culpa esa era la verdad yo me podía seguir engañando se acercó el día del concierto tenía que ir al escenario todo preparado esto me tranquilizaba un poco las luces apagadas después empecé a cantar y al mirar enfrente aquella chica peculiar aparecía frente a mí a la chica que le di mi corazón estaba con aquel chico de mi colores no podía evitarlo sentí rabia celos y dolor solo podía mirarla a ella ...

Parte de hiro

Se me hacía extraño la forma en que el cantante miraba a mi (tu nombre) tal vez no la miraba a ella y era a las demás fans pero al verla a ella parecía afectarle en eso empezó a cantar anemone...

pensaba que me miraba a mí pero no era así solo mentías de mi mente escuchaba aquella cancion triste que alguna vez él le había dedicado a alguien a alguien que si amo o eso creía yo ya que por lo que me había hecho entendía todo no importaba madamas solo aquella mirada penetradora que me hacia estremecer y sentia como si me mirara como si esa cancion fuera para mí ...

Por parte de hyde

Esa cancion era para ella queria que lo entendiera pero no podia gritalo a lso cuatro vientos miraba que la sentia tales lo había entendido o solo era especulaciones mías...

Esa cancion era para ella queria que lo entendiera pero no podia gritalo a los cuatro vientos miraba que la sentia tales lo había entendido o solo era especulaciones mías...

todo parecía tan extraño al terminar todo empecé a sentirme mareada a lo que cae en los brazos de hiro después desperté en un sillón parecía u camerino y como olvidarlo así solía pasarme antes a lo que al despertar los ojos penetrante de hyde me observaban y en una esquina se encontraba hiro con su cabello inconfundible de mil colores

- estas bien- me dijo hyde preocupado-

- casi se me salían las lágrimas pero le conteste- no lo estoy me quiero ir

- le dije hyde-sama no entiendo porque tantas atribuciones con ella - respondió hiro con un ligero aura de celos

- ya te dije que todo por mis fans - volteo a verle - no te preocupes de seguro tu novia te ama mucho -lo dijo en un suspiro muy pesado con ganas de romper en llanto-

-vámonos de aquí hiro-kun-le dije en un pesado suspiro -

- vale cariño -lo dijo con seguridad -

Así me fui con el de ese lugar pero sonó el teléfono de hiro y era algo importante su madre había caído en el hospital

- bueno - dijo hiro -

-soy yo hijo, tu madre está en el hospital - se escuchaba la voz del cel. Preocupado algo que yo lo voltee a ver y él se le puso la cara pálida - ven rápido - dijo terminando y dando la dirección

-lo siento pequeña me tengo que ir voy te dejo a tu casa y me voy - me dijo de manera sensata

-no, no te preocupes hiro-kun si quieres mejor te acompaño al hospital - le dije en manera e solidaridad con mi amigo

- no, no se puedo peque es algo grave lo siento-parecía que le saldría el llanto -

-está bien recojo mejor un taxi ve -le intente sonreír pero me sorprendió al recibir un abraso fuerte y de la misma manera un beso en los labios que no pude reprocharle tal vez no le quise decir nada para ponerlo peor o el solo hecho que después de eso ni tiempo medio de decirle algo al quedarme en shock y él se iba -

Parte de hyde

Estaba hay con ese chico de nuevo después vi cómo le dio un beso a lo que me disponía a irme pero vi que se quedó sola algo que podia ser mi oportunidad y decidí acercarme -


	12. capitulo 12

-así que el novio te dejo sola que desconsiderado dejar tan bella dama sola- escuche es voz inconfundible no quise voltear

- no me escuchas linda - me tomo de la mano volteándome para que le mirara -

-suéltame -le dije quitando mis manos de el en los míos

- lo siento - me miro con un rostro adolorido -

- no me vengas con esas tonterías sé que no lo sientes así que cállate- no podia aguantar más y salí corriendo

De esa manera escuchaba los paso atrás yo me había ido a lugar de los baños pero no alcance a entrar el me tomo de la mano y me arrincono contra la pared

De esa manera escuchaba los paso atrás yo me había ido a lugar de los baños pero no alcance a entrar el me tomo de la mano y me arrincono contra la pared

- que pretendes con ese tipo, es tu novio verdad- se denotaba lo enojado que estaba

-que te importa - le dije enojada -déjame ir ya - intente empujarlo

-no lo are no te dejare ir no esta vez tan rápido te olvidaste de mi - me dijo en un tono enojado y sarcástico lo último -

- mira quién habla si solo soy una fan mas no- le dije sarcástica

- una fan mas solo eso quieres ser -me dijo algo enojado

- no lo digo por mi si no por ti tú fuiste quien jugo conmigo - le dije casi en llanto

- perdóname - parecía sincero

- perdonarte ¿qué?-le dije enojada- que me ellas utilizado de esa manera, de que solo quiera acostarte conmigo que me ellas roba- esto último calle

- lo siento creo que perdí la oportunidad que el amor me daba- decía muy arrepentido

- no me vengas con esas estupideces ahora tu solo juega con los demás -le dije enojada

-creo que perdí la oportunidad espero regresar a tu corazón - decía casi en llanto mientras se alejaba de mi -

- ya ahora vendrás a decirme eso que pretendes eh lastimarme más que maldito te odio- le dije esto último yo en llanto gritándole en eso me arrincono otra ves

-así que me odias - y termino dándome un beso que al principio quede en shock después busque separarme mientras las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban y al final termine cediendo jugando con nuestras lenguas probando nuestras en cecias mientras lo abrazaba y el e apeaba más su cuerpo en un beso lleno de dolor de un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez y sintiendo que los dos nos amábamos por falta de aire nos separamos a escasos sentimenteros sintiendo nuestro aliento en el rostro para besarnos de nuevo más necesitados más profundo su beso me hacía volar y sentir el infierno vivo en mi piel y el cielo en mi corazón mientras parecía que nuestros hilos más juntos estaban recordé el beso de hiro a lo que me separe de golpe le di una cachetada y salí corriendo a diferencia del beso de hiro el de él me hacia sentir el corazón latir fuertemente pero al recordar el beso de hiro recordé porque no podíamos estar juntos hyde y yo y era porque él era experto en engañar y ese beso seguro no era la excepción...


	13. capitulo 13

Por parte de hyde

al sentirla así de cerca no pude evitarlo era mi oportunidad y al sentir su cachetada después fue como sentir que ella recordó lo nuestro y le duele pero su beso me dio a entender que esto que sentía era mutuo y ahora no hace nada más que luchar por esto que siento en mi pecho por el amor que le tengo a ella ...

los días pasaban eran aburridos dos días después de lo ocurrido solo podía pensar en su tacto así tocando mis labios recordando el sabor de aquel beso dulce y amargo tal vez salado por las lágrimas como pude ser tonta y aceptar aquel beso parecía que mi cuerpo no me quería hacer caso en ese entonces al igual hiro no venía a clases me preocupe a lo que decidí investigar su dirección fui a su casa y hay estaba se había tenido el cabello igual que hyde y el corte era el mismo eso era extraño

-¿qué pasa y ese cambio?- le dije extrañada

-no pasa nada así te gustan no - me dijo con voz extraña sensual -

- ha ¿porque lo dices?- le dije extrañada-

-tu artista favorito - dijo seguro-

-quien te dijo- le pregunte

-tus amigas - me dijo normal

- pues no lo es tanto y como está tu madre - le pregunte preocupada

- todo bien se recuperó rápido está en casa fue un gran susto- se mostraba serio-

-y ese cambio hiro-kun- le dije extrañada

-no sé de qué hablas, pasa estás en tu casa - me dijo normal

- bueno - pase con tranquilidad -

En eso cerró la puerta y me arrincono

-por lo visto te gustan chicos malos verdad- me dijo de manera sensual -

- que dices hiro-kun -déjame ir o no respondo -le dije enojada

- a si - me tomo a la fuerza

A lo que respondí con un puñetazo en el rostro

-te lo dije - le decía triunfante

- ríe- eres muy agresiva , solo jugaba - me dijo divertido

- el cabello oscuro no te va-le dije cambiando de tema

-al parecer sigues amando a ese chico sin nombre - dijo apenado

- eh ¿porque lo dices?- me extrañe -

-no importa no poder luchar contra eso es cierto los hilos rojos no se pueden cortar- dijo triste

-lo siento - le dije triste

- no lo sientas tal vez sea cierto y confundí una hermosa amistad con amor hacia una hermosa y maravillosa persona- dijo medio sonriendo- tal vez tenías razón-

-etto no sé qué te, muchas veces te lo dije - le decía apenada

-no importa solo quiero que seas feliz- término por sonreír-

-bueno me tengo que ir solo quería saber cómo estaba todo - le devolví la sonrisa

A él le salió una lágrima

-no te preocupes mañana regreso es solo u quería descansar de la escuela - me dijo pro ultimo

A lo que me acompaño a la casa y termino con u adiós

Los días eran aburridos solo me lleva con mi amigo siguiendo solo como eso amigos

...

Hyde

Solo recodaba el dulce sabor de su boca y tenía que hacer algo para volverte a traer a mí solo esperaba la oportunidad para poderla volver a ver y que este deseo este sueño fuera realidad hacerla mi esposa mi compañera de vida luchar por amor sin importar nada...

mi deseo era poder verle otra ve ella me hacía sentir que el amor existía y que estaba completamente vivo las cosas podían seguir así pero mi necesidad era estar a su lado como el drogadicto es adicto yo la necesitaba a ella y podía sentir quería sentir y creer en aquel cuento que todo el mundo traemos de jóvenes y que hasta hacen canciones de ellos mi hilo rojo atado aquella joven que tanto deseaba y amaba con tal intensidad -

los días pasaban eran tana aburridos hiro habían entendido que lo nuestro no podría ser nunca como buen amigo que era a pesar de quererse parecer a hyde no importaba eso yo vivía enamorada de mi amor platónico de aquel que nadie conocía pero a la vez era famoso del que guarde el secreto y me lastimo profundamente que a pesar del dolor que me causo me lleno de lindos recuerdo y me enseño el amor aunque allá sido a bases de mentiras pero al fin y al cabo podía amar

-ya comprendí nuestro hilos rojo no están atados- dijo con voz triste-

-sabe tal vez no exista dicho hilo- dije un poco cortante - tal vez solo amas por amar a quien se te plazca pero esa persona te lastima o no te ama ¿no crees?-le mire fijamente - porque si es así mi hilo rojo roto esta y no podría ser así ya que le hilo no puede romperse - intente sonreírle- espero puedas amar con intensidad y seas correspondido y no vivamos buscando el hilo rojo - le dije al ultimo

-tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿tú crees en cupido?- me dijo dudante

-no- respondí cortante

- bueno creí que porque eras occidental pensabas diferente pero yo veo creo que a quien estés atado te lastimo o simplemente tienes razón - e dijo por ultimo

Tomo no rostro beso mi frente - espero puedas encontrar el amor yo seguiré buscando suerte- y sonrió -

los días pasaban me llegaba siempre una carta con un admirador secreto flores gatos de peluche cosas así con cartas canciones de l arc y algunas de vamps era algo extraño para mí al principio pensé que era hiro pero con el tiempo el ya había encontrado a alguien que si le amaba y valorara un día decidí caminar por la playa tranquilamente aquella playa en la que había dado mi primer beso con hyde iba por el lugar cuando la sorpresa me llevo a ver que hyde estaba hay quise regresarme pero solo me quede parada en shock como la primera vez que lo había visto mi corazón se aceleraba más y más él se acercaba pero fue como si no me conociera pues mis lágrimas caían en el momento que paso a lado toda ilusión se había roto pase desapercibida lo sabía él no me amaba-


	14. capitulo 14

Parte de hyde

vi como mi presencia le lastimaba estaba dispuesto a decirle cuanto la amo pero al verla llorar decidí alejarme y pase a su lado con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos pero esa situación no la soportaba más tenía que abrasarla así que me voltee y la abrase de esa manera por detrás y con gran ternura quería fundirme en ella con ese abrazo y de tanta fuerza era lo que hacía que tenía miedo a asfixiarla -

sentí una mano jalándome el brazo así quedando frente a él y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que sentía que todo se acabaría en sus brazos

-me lastimas-le dije entre llanto

El solo dejo de apretar el abrazo

-perdóname- dijo hyde en tono melancólico

No podía decir más en una arrebato nos besamos volví asentir sus labios su amor

-te amo - término diciendo hyde-

-yo ate - dije tiernamente-

-podría- hyde hacia pausa- darme otra oportunidad- dijo en tono de perdón

- está bien- le sonreí

Me volvió a besar y a falta de aire decidimos caminar

-sabes, te estado mandado todo eso- me dijo normal

- las cartas- le dije extrañada

-si - me dijo el de manera tierna mientras me entregaba un peluche que siempre llevaba consigo llamado ciel-chan -

los días eran normales al principio de la relación tetsu parecía no estar muy convencido ken me decía siempre ¨que le miraba al enano ese¨ y yukkie, yukkie solo miraba como siempre iba a los conciertos de ellos y a los ensayos tocadas y grabaciones mientras la escuela me l permitía ya que hyde no quería separarse nunca de mí y yo igual de el tetsuya termino convenciéndose ya que ayana su esposa l convenció de tal manera que ella también era muy joven para tetsu y esas cosas así que tetsu lo asimilo con el tiempo mi primer amigo fue yukkie a pesar de ser serio siempre me jugaba una que otras bromas luego ken que a pesar de andar de coqueto conmigo solo al final acepto como si fuera su hermana

- algún día sentirla el malvavisco de hyde- me decía bromeando ken

Yo solo me sonroje

todos reíamos hyde había hecho oficial nuestro matrimonio dando criticas las televisoras de que era muy joven para él o solo porque no era del medio artístico al principio no tuvo buenas críticas nuestra relación pues era mucho menor que él que no era del medio artístico y que era extranjera ajena al país a lo que hyde contesto

¨no hay status social para enamorarse no raza para enamorarse i dinero ni la edad podrá separarnos así que tanto como ustedes los medios de comunicación y las fans deben aceptar que me eh enamorado de una maravillosa persona y eso no lo cambiara nada ¨

al final terminaron aceptándolo como la historia de amor hasta hicieron un dorama con nuestra historia claro modificada en algunos aspectos para hacerlo interesante mientras tanto junto con ayana que al principio no era santo de mi devoción me ayudaba con la boda y nos hicimos buenas amigas todo iba perfecto.

la boda fue normal yo un hermoso vestido estilo oriental que yo mis había diseñado a mi gusto de color blanco la fiesta era glamurosa era de esperarse eran artista pero solo procuramos invitar amistades y familiares que por consecuente invitamos a los míos y pagamos os boletos y hospedaje los padre e mi esposo eran amables conmigo a pesar de la edad y nacionalidad me aceptaron ya que como ellos decían sobre todo su madre

¨mi niña se mira tan feliz a tu lado y eso me hace feliz que ese brillo en sus ojos prevalezca así por favor cuida de ella¨

Me sonroje a sus palabras todavía le decía niña y hyde solo se sonrojo un poco a lo que ella le dijo a hyde

-seguirás siendo mi niña aunque seas todo un macho rudo - y rio un poco

a los que todos reíamos la fiesta se acabó de luna de miel iríamos a donde l quisiera el decidió ir a conocer mi país a lo que accedí pero le dije que no era buena idea ya que mi país no era tan tranquilo al final fimos todo iba bien nos hospedamos en el mejor lugar salíamos de sucesión a lo que él me respetaba por aquello de que me daba pena consumar nuestro amor pero un día decidida decidí dejarme llevar e hice que fuera algo inesperado

mientras el dormía como siempre en esos bóxer negros sexys y me abrazaba decidí dejándolo esperando a lo que yo había comprado un baby doll color blanco con detalles lindos mientras él se desvestía para dormir yo siempre me iba a cambiar l baño aponerme ropa cómoda para dormir pero esta vez iba ser diferente a lo que mientras se desvestía el yo le abrase por den tras él se volteó y me abrazo tierno pero a la vez se sorprendió por lo que traía puesto lo abrase por el cuello tiernamente y con voz nerviosa y temblorosa le dije- hazme tuya- el me abrazo fuertemente apegándome a su cuerpo mientras yo me sonrojaba más - estas segura , no quiero que solo lo hagas por solo complacerme a mí - me dijo tiernamente mirándome el rostro sonrojado y quitando el cabello de mi rostro mientras me agachaba y desviaba su mirada - o es eso - tartamudeaba - siento la necesidad - trague saliva - de amarte en cuerpo - me sentía morir- y entregarme a ti completamente a ti- le dije nerviosa el solo e toco la cabeza tiernamente - no es necesario aquello para demostrarlo amor - me dijo de manera tierna a lo que él se volito para dormir y lo abrase ir den tras tocando su bien formado pecho y bajar la mano tímida hasta llegar al borde de su miembro a lo que toque con gran timidez y temblando un poco por la vergüenza el me tomo la mano me voltio y me empujo a la cama - enserio eso quieres amor- me dijo de manera tierna y sensual a lo que voltee evitando la mirada de nuevo y él se iba a acostar a mi lado retirándose al no ver respuesta a lo que lo abrase y dirigí una de sus manos a mi pecho y de esa manera me acerque a el - no me hagas pedirlo de nuevo que me da pena- me sonrojaba el entendió en un segundo y empezamos tiernamente dándonos pequeños beso hasta hacerlos más apasionados y necesitados una de sus manos bajo hasta unas de mis piernas acariciando el muslo de manera sutil yo solo podía estar sonrojada y gemía bajo ante su contacto bajo a besar mi cuello después de varios besos ya no estaba mi baby doll había desaparecido mientras él me besaba después desaprecio el brasier a lo que me cubrí los pechos más roja que nada y el me quito las manos- te vez hermosa amor ,mi perfecta musa- me dijo de manera sensual s acaricias pasaron de tiernas a apasionadas dándome besos en todo mi cuerpo acariciando mi entrada con su manos por encima de las bragas sintiendo un gran éxtasis en mi la necesidad de hyde da mayor sentía que algo parecía crecer en su entre pierna como si vida tuviera me bajo las bragas y su beso formaba un camino hacia mi entrada lo que empezó a saborear mi intimidad en su lengua se sentía también no podía parar de gemir mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes

-o hyde - decía mientras seguía esa perfecta sincronización de nuestros cuerpos , después de aquello hyde se bajó sus bóxer termino quitándoselos - necesito estar dentro de ti - me dijo de manera sensual hyde mientras sentía su miembro en mi entrada ya muy húmeda gemía ante su contacto-lista amor- me decía excitado sin poder controlarse - si-dije entre jadeos a lo que le entro lentamente en mi así empezando un vaivén lento para no lastimarme mientras me aferraba más al ya que sentía un ligero dolor punzante por aquello que estábamos haciendo el vaivén se iba incrementado yo movía mis caderas en intento de buscar más placer mientras hyde movía las suyas para el mismo objetivo darme placer y me penetraba profundamente para sentir el placer que el necesitaba- aaa (tu nombre), eres tan aaa tan estrecha a y deliciosa - decía entre cortado mientras yo le abrazaba con las piernas y nos besábamos cuando sentíamos llegar al éxtasis nos fundimos n un largo y apasionado beso mientras sentía su esencia quedar dentro de mí se puso a mi lado me abrazo - te amo - me dijo hyde de manera tierna con esos ojos que le brillaban dando me un beso tierno en los labios - yo también te amo hyde- le dije por ultimo ya que el cansancio me vencía había sido un día largo y una noche larga mientras cerraba mis ojos solo miraba la sonrisa de hyde y así los dos dormimos como dos niños nada nos podía despertar-

Por parte de hyde

aquello era trivial para mí en algunos aspectos ya que en otros era inevitable no hacerlo pero mi amor por ella era más fuerte que debía respetarla y no presionarla pero cuando me lo pidió fue sorprendente y al hacer tal cosa no pude más que sacar todo eso que había aguantado y hacerlo como nunca lo había hecho ya que muchas veces había tenido sexo pero esta sería una de las veces que seguirá sucediendo hacer el amor esa era una gran diferencia sabía que sería su primera vez así que intente contenerme un poco para ser gentil y al final no pude al verla dormir después de aquello fue como si del cielo se tratase ver a mi lindo ángel dormir entre mis brazos de aquella forma todo era perfecto ante nosotros

5 años después

ya teníamos una familia formada por dos criaturas hermosas una niña y un niño y así seguíamos juntos criando a nuestra familia y hyde seguía en sus conciertos con el paso de los años íbamos los conciertos que podíamos nuestros hijos y yo y las otras veces nos teníamos que quedar ya que nuestros hijos necesitaban estudiar TODO ERA PERFECTO

Fin


End file.
